forever17fandomcom-20200213-history
Forever17
Shabazz Sallier Shabazz Sallier is an Track and Cross Country star who is an upcoming actor and pop music star working with Seattle Talent agency he owns a business Forever 17 Also known as ForeverSevenTeen and For7teenEver and is one big family around the world we have an important mission to never leave anyone out in life we want people to be able to feel young all over again without feeling like they are old that's why we strive our best everyday with creating the best products that make you feel young. Forever 17 was started by Snoop Dogg Seattle cousin Shabazz Sallier in 2007 and since then Shabazz Sallier and his company Forever 17 AKA ForeverSevenTeen has grown all over the world where people do Forever 17 videos it has even grown the interest of the Twilight community that's why Shabazz Sallier has partner with Lions Gate film company to sell Forever 17 products that have all to do with the twilight movies and books! There are even people doing beauty products as long as music because Forever 17 owns a record label Forever 17 and has released 3 songs so far and all money goes to charity ! Famous Cousin Shabazz Sallier business owner of Forever 17 is suppose to be Snoop Dogg AKA Snoop Lion distance cousin from Mississippi who has had a big influnces in his business life with goals and all of that. Music and Sports Career Shabazz Sallier Is an award winner person his whole life who started doing music ever since he was young he's been in choir classes for schools and enjoyed singing his heart out plus Shabazz Sallier plays the Guitar and rocks it with his electric plus acoustic but now Shabazz Sallier does his own music for people all over the world he started doing remixes of other peoples song in 7th grade you can check all his videos and music out by searching the web for Shabazz Sallier he is everywhere go enjoy. What keeps him motivated is doing the many sports that he loves like Soccer, Track, Cross Country and basketball he has won many awards by doing sports and can only hope it all makes him a successful person to run such a great company that proves time and time again that it can make people feel super young all over again! Consider Seattle Best New Artist He is consider Seattle next best Artist for 2014 . Awards Shabazz Sallier has one many awards at just about everything because he was just that good and nice trying the best that he could since he is a student with a disability trying to take it one step at a time ! Franklin High School *Cross Country Athletic Award 2011 *Cross Country Award 2011 *Track Participation Award 2012 Seattle Department Of Parks And Recreation Track Awards * 5 1st place ribbons * 3 2nd place ribbons * 2 4th place ribbon * 1 5th place ribbon All Metro High School League * 1 3rd place ribbon USA Track & Field Pacific North West *Masters Champion Gold Medals * 5 gold Medals one of them is Cascade Striders Invitational Another one is Association Championship USA Track & Field Silver Medals * 1 Silver Medal 2009 Cascade Striders Invitational Bronze Medals * 2 Bronze Medals one of them 2009 AAU Championship Seattle Parks Lowell Barry Memorial * 4 Lowell Barry Memorial Awards Seattle Parks And Recreation City Age Group Championship * 5 City Age Group Championship Basketball City Of Seattle Community Center Medal * 1 Gold Medal Miller Community Center Moore Theatre Story Slam * Story Slam Award for Future Boy Story the story was later published in a magazine for kids around the USA School Nice Awards * Shabazz has one over 7 nice awards for being the nicest person anyone has ever seen ! Certification Of Appreciation * Certification Of Appreciation 2006-2007 In recognition of his strength , leadership and courage to stand up for your beliefs during 2006-2007 school year at Madrona K-8 Major Influences Marisa Lauren , Snoop Dogg , Prima J , Blush , Chelsea Tavares , John Cena , Selena Gomez , Daddy Yankee , Jackie Chan , Eminem , Chris Tucker , Romeo miller , Britney Spears , Jennette Jccurdy , Jennifer Lopez , Ariana Grande , Vistoso Bosses , Adam Sandler , Kreayshawn , ReyMysterio , Eddie Murphy , The Rock , Nicki Minaj , Michael Jackson , Lil Debbie , Mike Posner , Iggy Azalea , Soulja Boy , Rihanna , Melissa Joan Hart , Jason David Frank , Bow Wow , Usain Bolt , Ciara . References